The Disk of Light
by HONK HONK AND Glow Frog Kyrna
Summary: Just a good ol' fashion Jack Spicer butt kicking...no special additives. By Glow Frog Kyrna. No flamers preferably...this was just a short story I wrote off to the side...read and review peoples!
1. Chapter 1

The Disk of Light

For Omi, Clay, Kimmiko, and Raimundo, it was just another day. Sure, they were apprentices, but that only meant they had more work to do. "Are you kidding me? Another raid? We should seriously think about getting a new place to put our wu." Raimundo was telling Clay.

"And it looks like Jack Spicer took all the good ones, too." Kimmiko added.

"Oh yes. Jack Spicer took only very powerful Shen Gong Wu." Omi informed his down spirited companions.

"Bummer." Clay said.

"He has stolen the Eye of Dashi-"

"Awh man, that was, like, one of my favorites!" Raimundo interjected.

Omi frowned, but continued. "- the Third Arm Sash, the Tangle Web Comb, the Lunar Locket, the Fist of Tebigong, the Shadow of Fear, and the Shroud of Shadows. At least that is all I have found missing so far."

"Young monks, you know what you must do. Retrieve the Shen Gong Wu from Jack Spicer and Wuya." Master Fung announced to the four dragons.

"I think Jack has a harder time holding on to Shen Gong Wu than we do. No wonder Wuya is always looking for a replacement." Raimundo joked.

in Jack's lair

"Sweet! I walked off with a load of their wu. Now you see me-" Jack covered himself in the Shroud of Shadows. "Now you don't!"

"Yes Jack, I see you got powerful Shen Gong Wu. Now stop playing with them! You should strike again tonight and take the rest of their Shen Gong Wu." Wuya said in a frustrated tone. "This is worse than the time you had the monkey staff."

"Do you have to bring that up?" Jack pouted.

At that moment, Wuya sensed a Shen Gong Wu.

At the Temple

"Are you sure Dojo?" Kimmiko asked the green dragon.

"Positive. Let's see what we got." Kimmiko unrolled the scroll. "OOOH! The Disk of Light! I remember that one. I kinda liked it, too." Dojo said.

"How about telling us what it does, then?" Raimundo asked impatiently.

"Okay, there's no need to be pushy about it. It transports it's holder to the Realm of Shadows where anything that is hidden by the Shroud of Shadows can be seen. When you enter the Realm of Shadows, you disappear, just as if you were wearing the Shroud. The other thing it does is when focused in a certain way, it will reveal anything hidden by the Shroud for everyone to see."

"Awesome! Let's go then." Raimundo said.

"Everyone grab a wu and let's move it out." Clay added.

Back with Jack

"I can't wait to use their wu against them! It will be sweet revenge!" Jack called out from his copter. Wuya rolled her eyes. "It's only a question of what wu to use. Lunar Locket, I kinda got over that one. Tangle Web Comb, an accessory, does not look good with the evil genius thing, Third Arm Sash, totally clashes with my outfit, so no. The Fist of Tebigong, now that's a possibility." Wuya watched as he dug through the pile of Shen Gong Wu, tossing aside the ones he didn't want to use. "Shadow of Fear, they've figured out how to get around that one. Shroud of Shadows, don't want to risk losing that one in a showdown, too useful in stealing their wu. Eye of Dashi, I like this one. It shoots lightening or something like that, right?" He put the Eye of Dashi around his neck. "I'm sure I got this Shen Gong Wu covered." he told Wuya. "I'm sure you do." she responded sarcastically. "Ya know, the sarcasm really doesn't boost my confidence." Wuya just glared at him.

With the Xiaolin dragons

"So, what all do we have?" Raimundo asked.

"Orb of Tornami." Omi said as he held up his wu.

"Mantis Flip Coin." Kimmiko held up hers.

"Lotus Twister." Clay showed his.

"Sword of the Storm." Raimundo finished. "Actually, I'm surprised Jack didn't take this one. I totally thought he would."

"That's 'cause you put it in your room last time you had it out." Kimmiko said as she punched his arm.

"Dang Kimmiko. You still hit hard."

She just shrugged and sat back down next to Omi. Her hair was red and in a braid that was wrapped around her head to look like a hair band. She was dressed in cargo shorts, a tank top, and hiking boots. The boys all wore what they usually did.

"Okay people. We're here." Dojo broke in.

"And where is here?" Raimundo asked, viewing the landscape. They were standing on the outskirts of a rundown city.

"This place is, or was, a war zone!" Kimmiko exclaimed.

"Welcome to Haiti. Anyway, we don't need to go over there. The Shen Gong Wu is in the other direction." Dojo informed them. "Do I have to remind you guys that Jack Spicer will be after the Disk of Light as well?"

"No Dojo." the said in unison.

Back with Jack

"Are you sure those Xiaolin losers will show up? I've got their good wu, so they'll probably raid my lair." Jack laughed. "Not that they'll find them. Wha'd ya think Wuya? Am I a genius or what?"

Wuya retorted, "If we don't get a move on, they will already have the Disk of Light and be on their way out. After I see what happens here, I'll tell you what kind of genius you are."

Jack shrugged, but he picked up the pace. He had to stop using his copter, in case someone shot it down.

With the Xiaolin dragons

The four of them were following Dojo across a beach the bordered a little cove. There was a cave off to the right and they all went in. The cave was like a giant maze, but some how, they made it through. Kimmiko spotted the Disk of Light encased in a chunk of coral that formed a spire. And, of course, Jack coming in from the other side, Jackbots in tow.

"Jackbots, attack!" The four dragons were thrown into the fray.

"Typhoon Boom!" Raimundo called out as he clapped his hands together. He sent one Jackbot flying into a bunch of the others, destroying them all. "Score!" he shouted happily.

"Seismic Kick!" Clay shouted, kicking the cave wall and causing several stalagmites to fall. Causing them to fall on some Jackbots, that is.

Omi, meanwhile, was jumping from bot to bot, turning them off. Kimmiko watched with amusement. "After all that, Jack still puts power switches on the outside of his bots. He needs to get one of Master Fung's lectures about learning from his failures." At that moment, she caught sight of a Jackbot heading right toward her. "Mantis Flip Coin!" Kimmiko called as she flipped in the air. Unfortunately, she overshot and landed against the coral spire. She reached up and grabbed the Disk of Light to help herself up. "Nooooooo!" Jack screamed at her. She looked down at the Disk of Light to see it glowing. "You know what this means, Kimmiko. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"I accept." Kimmiko spat back at him.

"The first one out of the cave wins."

"Gon Yi Tampai!" they both shouted...and the lights went out. 


	2. The Showdown

Sorry it is so short, but oh well...read and review people! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Disk of Light. That is my creation, 100. Chapter 2: The Showdown

Kimmiko was wearing her new armor. She could feel it, even if she couldn't see it. She felt Jack brush past her, using the Eye of Dashi to light his way. All she had was the memory of the path they had taken when they came in. "Oh, I'm sure that's changed now."

From behind her, she heard a squeaking sound. She dove to the ground a gigantic bats swarmed overhead. Kimmiko stood up and located a wall. She jumped on top of it and watched the bats fly over to where Jack was firing lightening from the Eye of Dashi. She searched her sash for anything that she might have hidden and pulled out...her cell phone. She used the screen light to find her way. "I've got nothing to lose, so I might as well follow the path I remember. She went left at the first fork, left at the second fork, right at the third fork, and straight at the last fork.

Kimmiko glanced around. She was in the center of the cave now, where the coral spire stood. She had no idea the way out from there. Out of the darkness behind her, she heard Jack do his girly scream of terror. Ready to give up, she banged her forehead against the wall closest to her. It felt funny to her, so she brought her cell phone up to it. "Is that ice?" she asked herself. All at once she knew what to do.

outside the cave

"Any sign of Kimmiko?" Raimundo asked.

"No, but I do see an orange light heading in this direction." Omi responded.

"That must be Kimmiko." Clay guessed.

The orange ball of flame shot out of the cave and Kimmiko landed next to the Disk of Light. She snatched it from the air and in her other hand, the Eye of Dashi appeared.

"Nice job Kimmiko." Clay congratulated her.

As they got on Dojo, they heard Jack call out from the darkness, "WUYA! HELP! I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK! WUYA!

And there you have it, a good ol' fashion, Jack Spicer butt-kicking! Look out for the Disk of Light Part II, coming soon! 


End file.
